Par amour pour toi
by xKietsu
Summary: Naruto est un jeune adolescent qui vient d'une grande compagnie qu'est la Namikaze Industrie. Alors que sa famille décide de déménager au Japon, il doit quitter son petit ami qui lui, reste en France. Il fera une rencontre qui bouleversera sa vie. Des péripéties des plus rocambolesques suivront mais la vie n'est pas tout rose. POV Naruto, UA, Schoolfic, yaoi ! Ita/Naru !


Naruto est un jeune adolescent qui vient d'une grande compagnie qu'est la Namikaze Industrie. Alors que sa famille décide de déménager au Japon, il doit quitter son petit ami qui lui, reste en France. Rendu à Konoha, il fera une rencontre des plus inattendus qui bouleversera sa vie à tout jamais. Des péripéties des plus rocambolesques suivront mais il demeure tout de même sur un chemin épineux. POV Naruto, Yaoi, UA, Schoolfic.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf les secondaires que j'aurais créé :D (Note : Kietsu signifie joie, Natsu signifie été, Tenshi signifie ange, Seifuu signifie vent d'ouest)

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents mais j'accepte toutes critiques tant qu'elles soient constructives!

Rated M mais je sais pas s'il va y avoir du lemon, si oui dans le très lointain.

Par soucis de compréhension entre # c'est des messages textes.

*Je n'ai pas de bêta alors désolé s'il y a quelque erreurs..

* * *

_Naruto, jeune garçon de 18 ans habite la France avec sa famille, qui est propriétaire de Namikaze Industrie, et a un petit ami du nom de Kietsu. Sa vie bat de l'aile et il est parfaitement heureux. Mais soudain, tout bascula. Le chef de clan, Minato, qui n'est autre que le père du blond décida qu'ils devaient tous déménager au Japon car les affaires y sont plus prospère et pour retourner à leur foyer puisque les Namikaze viennent de ce pays. Naruto sera bien obligé de briser sa relation avec Kietsu. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui? Il n'aura hélas aucune réponse à ses questions. Mais le plus difficile sera de l'annoncer à son amant. Mais il le devait, et tout de suite, pour qu'ils puissent profiter du peu de temps qui leur restait ensemble. C'est avec cette idée en tête que Naruto se rendit à l'université ce matin-là. En arrivant, il vu Kietsu au loin et alla le rejoindre._

Yo! Je suis Naruto Namikaze. Je suis un blond aux yeux bleus, pas très grand avec un teint mat. Je suis plutôt bien fait, enfin je crois. J'ai les pires cheveux du monde, ils sont toujours en bataille. M'enfin, je suis un garçon hyper sympathique, et j'ai un caractère joueur, ce qui fait de moi une personne extrêmement souriante.

J'ai un petit ami du nom de Kietsu. Il est incroyablement beau, il a le teint foncé, comme moi, mais il a les yeux et les cheveux bruns, ceux-ci lui arrivant dans le bas du dos qu'il ramène en une natte derrière sa nuque. Nous sommes donc le mercredi 11 avril, et je suis triste. Je dois, ce matin, lui annoncé que mon départ imminent pour le Japon, où la famille déménage. C'est avec cet état d'esprit que je me rends à l'université ce matin. En arrivant, j'y croise mon amant qui m'attendait à l'extérieur.

-Bon matin trésor.

-Salut Kietsu.. dit Naruto d'une voix maussade. J'ai un truc à te dire.

-Naru, tu me fais peur là..

-Mais non, ce n'est rien. En fait, je veux t'inviter au restaurant ce soir! Pour célébrer notre année ensemble! Répliqua Naruto avec un sourire faux au visage.

Kietsu qui a toujours été un peu naïf, se laissa prendre au jeu en voyant un sourire remplacer la moue auparavant présente sur mon visage.

-Bien sur, trésor! Avec plaisir !

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me dirigeai vers sa classe avec mon amant. La matinée passée en économie avec Karin serait longue… J'aime bien cette professeur, malgré ses excès de colère, elle est très belle, les cheveux roux jusqu'au milieu du dos et le teint pâle. Cependant, ces yeux aussi rouges que ses cheveux me font flipper…

Arrivé dans la classe, je pris ma place habituelle à coté de Choji et de Suigetsu en les saluant en même temps.

Choji est un homme fort sympathique, il a 19 ans, les cheveux brun lui arrivant au bas du dos qui descende en me faisant penser à une crinière, il est un peu rondelet, bon d'accord plus que ça, mais il ne faut jamais lui dire, sinon il entre dans une colère sans nom. Il est toujours en train de manger, mais il est cependant très généreux et nous en offre toujours. Suigetsu âgé de 19 ans, a pour sa part, les cheveux d'une couleur bleu pâle, et des yeux violets comme je n'en ai jamais vus. Il a d'étrange dents pointus dans toute la bouche qui me font pensé à un requin, il se l'est ai limé étant plus jeune pour avoir un look étrange. Et, en effet, ça a fonctionné. Maintenant, ça lui enlève un peu de crédibilité auprès des employeurs, mais il économise pour se les refaire faire.

En arrivant donc, Choji me salut aussi en me demandant si je vais bien, mais la professeure nous interrompit en entrant dans la classe, je n'ai donc pas eu la chance de lui répondre. C'est parti pour un trois heure d'économie intensive…

L'heure du déjeuner étant donc arrivé, je me rends à la cafétéria avec Choji, qui est mon meilleur ami ici, suivi par Suigetsu. Il est, en ce moment, le seul au courant pour mon départ, même Kietsu ne sait rien.

Je suis devenu soudain plus sombre en me remémorant ce départ imminent… La France, c'est tout ce que je connais, touts mes amis sont ici! Enfin, les quelques-uns que j'ai… M'enfin, c'est peut-être mieux de partir, je connaitrai un nouveau départ! Les gens ne seront plus là pour me juger! Mon sourire commence peu à peu à revenir en pensant que je pourrais me faire beaucoup d'amis là-bas! Je ne sais cependant pas comment ils perçoivent les homosexuels…

Mes réflexions sombres furent interrompues par la sonnerie de reprise qui annonça, dans mon cas, trois pénibles heures de religion avec Natsu. C'est un homme plutôt étrange. Il a les cheveux long et noir rassemblé en une haute queue de cheval avec deux mèches qui descendent de chaque coté de son visage. Il a les yeux d'un gris profond qui se mêlent bien à son caractère mystérieux.

Le cours a finalement passé plutôt vite, entre mes heures sombres et une sieste bien mérité après tout ce tourment mental.

La journée étant donc terminé, je me réfugie dans ma chambre en oubliant bien vite Kietsu. Cependant, celui-ci ne m'as guère oublié.

Alors que je broyais du noir dans ma chambre, celui-ci m'a envoyé un texto. Il est maintenant 17h.

#Slt trésor, tu vx allé dîner à quel heure?#

#Slt, je passe te chercher vers 19h!#

#ok, jtm#

#bisous#

Bon, je vais aller me doucher! Je dois tout de même aller dîner avec Kietsu! Même si je broie du noir, je ne veux surtout pas me chicaner avec lui, je l'aime et je veux profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec lui.

J'ai choisi d'aller manger au grill dans le centre-ville, il parait que leurs côtes levées sont excellente. Après la douche, je me vêtis d'une chemise bleu clair faisant ressortir mes yeux ainsi qu'un jean noir moulant légèrement mes fesses.

Je dois impérativement tout lui raconter ce soir, et ce, sans faute! Je n'ai aucun droit de garder cela pour moi seul, et aucun droit de faire comme ce matin! Je l'aime, je lui dois bien ça… Dire que je pars dans seulement dix-sept jours. J'ai peur…

Arrive maintenant l'heure de partir, je monte donc dans ma voiture et me rends jusqu'à la maison de Kietsu. Je sors donc de ma voiture et vais à la porte pour le recevoir. Lorsqu'il me voit, il sourit immédiatement. Il est mignon mon chaton! Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je l'enlace et l'embrasse.

Je l'invite ensuite à monté et démarre. Nous roulons tranquillement jusqu'au centre-ville qui se situe à environ quinze minutes de sa maison. Il me regarde tendrement, je lui rends un magnifique sourire! Même si je sais qu'il n'aura pas sa place bien longtemps.

Nous arrivons enfin au restaurent derrière lequel je me gare et invite mon amant à sortir. Je prends donc sa main et nous emmène à l'intérieur où une hôtesse nous reçoit.

Elle nous propose une jolie table située à côté d'une grande fenêtre, place que nous acceptons évidemment.

Lorsque nous sommes finalement seuls, je me lance.

-Chaton, je dois te parler de quelque chose de vraiment important.

-Qu'y a-t-il trésor ?

Je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer, autant aller directement au but.

-Je dois déménager au Japon dans un peu plus de deux semaines.

Blanc. J'imagine qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je le laisse donc digérer l'information.

-Quoi?.. Trésor tu ne p…, c'est pas…vrai? N'est-ce pas? Je… Tu es si précieux pour moi…

Sa voix n'était guère plus audible qu'un murmure.

-Je t'aime, mais c'est vrai. Grand-père croit que les affaires y sont plus prospères. Je crois qu'il veut aider papa à se lier à une compagnie de là-bas, quoi que ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. De plus, tu sais que je suis Japonais alors…

-Quand… Dans combien de temps vous partez?

-Dans 17 jours exactement. Aucun écart possible.

-D'accord…

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rompu par mon amant.

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, excuse-moi.

Je voyais bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Il doit être parti faire cela, sans que je ne le voie.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il revient vers moi, mais avec un tout autre air.

-Et bien, tu sais quoi? Tant mieux, vas t'en, tu pourras enfin être heureux, puisque tu n'as jamais voulu de moi! En fait, tout ce temps tu t'es moqué de moi?! TU NE M'AS JAMAIS AIMÉ J'EN SUIS CERTAIN!

-Kietsu, calme-toi je t'en prie. Bien sur que je t'aime, et ce depuis maintenant un an, mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire.

-Je… Excuse-moi…

Il me tomba dans les bras et commença à pleurer. Cependant, nous sommes entourés de gens. Je lui propose donc se sortir prendre l'air. Nous n'aurons finalement pas mangé à ce restaurant.

Je le reconduis donc à sa maison en lui conseillant de se reposer pour demain et de ne pas s'en faire. Que nous profiterons de nos derniers jours ensemble. Que nous pleurerons lorsque je serais parti, pour ne perdre aucune précieuses secondes du temps qu'il nous reste.

Après l'avoir accompagné chez lui, je rentre à la maison où je vais simplement me couché et attendre le lendemain matin.

Je n'aurais finalement pas dormi cette nuit-là! À me repasser tout mes soucis en tête, je n'ai non plus pensé au contrôle d'histoire de ce matin.

Nous sommes maintenant le jeudi 12 avril et il ne me reste que seize jours à vivre en France. Je devrais commencer mes boites… Je descends donc à la salle à manger avec mon air morne. Mon père, Minato est déjà à table.

Mon père est du genre plutôt bel homme pour son âge. Il a 42 ans. Je lui ressemble beaucoup. J'ai les mêmes cheveux blonds, en bataille comme lui. Les siens sont cependant un peu plus longs. J'ai aussi hérité de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il est légèrement plus grand que moi. Je suis vraiment fier d'être son fils.

-Dis donc Naruto, t'es pas dans ton assiette?

-….

-Bah tu fais plus de bruit à la maison, et le directeur ne m'a même pas appelé depuis le début de la semaine!

C'est vrai que je ne suis plus moi-même depuis que j'ai appris pour le déménagement. Je suis toujours triste. Le Naruto extraverti et moqueur est parti, et pour longtemps.

Je ne crois pas être en mesure d'être bien plus joyeux même au Japon! Je crois que le rétablissement de cette perte sera long… J'aime vraiment Kietsu. C'est mon premier amour et je ne l'oublierais pas de sitôt. C'est le seul, avec Choji qui est venu vers moi, même si tout le monde me rejette. Suigetsu est le cousin de mon amant, c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu.

Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées de céréales, je prends congé de mon père et me rend à l'école.

J'arrive en classe et m'installe à ma place habituelle.

Nous commençons ce matin donc, avec le contrôle d'histoire. Tenshi trouvera touts les moyens de me couler, c'est certain, il me déteste. Tenshi, c'est notre enseignant en histoire. Il est grand et roux avec des yeux noirs perçant. Il me lancerait des couteaux avec, s'il le pourrait, et dans ce cas, je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Le contrôle passe plutôt rapidement et je finis dans les premiers. Ça n'a pas si mal été, je devrais avoir la note de passage.

Cette après-midi, c'est sport! J'ai bien hâte. Ça me permettra de me défouler un peu!

J'attends donc avec impatience que Choji finisse son examen pour qu'on aille manger ensemble. C'est une petite demi-heure plus tard que mon ami sort enfin de la classe. Nous nous rendons donc au self pour manger. Il est maintenant 11h45.

Après avoir mangé, nous allons au vestiaire pour nous changer. Suigetsu ne nous accompagne pas, il a fait tout ses cours de sport.

En entrant dans le gymnase, Seifuu, notre professeur nous annonce qu'aujourd'hui c'est volley. J'ai déjà hâte! En attendant les autres, nous nous mettons à l'installation des filets.

Le cours a passé beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. J'aimerai tellement que mes autres cours passent aussi vite!

Je n'attends pas Choji et coure me changer pour me rendre à la maison. Je crois bien que je vais commencer à faire mes boites, en mettant les choses qui ne me serviront pas dans les jours à venir, comme mes décorations et mes vêtements d'hiver. Il ne fait plus très froid à cette période de l'année.

Alors que j'arrivais à la maison, je me fis interpeler par Jiraya, mon grand-père. C'est un homme plus grand que moi et papa. Il a une longue queue de cheval blanchie par l'âge mais nos cheveux en bataille proviennent bien de lui!

Je me contente donc de me déchausser et vais à la source de cet appel qui provient de la salle de réunion où le clan se réunit. Ça sent mauvais…

* * *

Juste comme ça, curiosité d'auteur.

Vous aimez mieux un Ita/Naru ou un Gaa/Naru (pas d'ordre). Merci de vos avis :D

N'hésitez pas à me laissé des reviews, c'est toujours appréciés.

Désolé pour ceux qui avait déjà lu, j'ai fait quelques changement de dernière minutes.. ! Rien de majeur, j'ai uniquement changé le chef de clan qu'étais Jiraya par Minato! En laissant tout de même que Jiraya a son mot à dire! À bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
